


Revolution

by FrostfireEzreal



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, M/M, mentions of sweden/finland, mostly dennor, set in the era of the Kalmar Union
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 13:22:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5786698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostfireEzreal/pseuds/FrostfireEzreal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Kalmar Union has become corrupt and is falling apart. Witness the conversations between the Nordics as they choose between two options: Make Denmark step off the throne or let him stay there to preserve the peace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revolution

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this fic a long, long time ago and posted it on my fanfiction.net account. I re-read it and thought that it would be good if I revised it to put on Ao3. This is very dialogue heavy because I was practicing my writing of speech between characters.
> 
> It used to be called, A Mad King, but I changed it because I thought Revolution sounded better.
> 
> This was set during the fall of the Kalmar Union, so if you don't know what that is, then go educate yourself before reading!

"He's mad with power, must I say anymore?"

"Even so, what are we going to do about it? He's king, we decided to crown him king. If you say anything he doesn't like, he'll instantly shut you down." The Norwegian sat back in his chair and sighed. "I can try to talk to him for you. Although, the real question is whether or not that idiot will actually listen."

"You know he won't." Emil spoke up after his brother. "Once his mind is set to something, he'll never change it. Why, out of all people, did you idiots have to crown _him_ king?"

"Calm down, Emil. There's no need for the name calling." Tino crossed his arms as he looked over to the Icelandic boy. "We have enough problems as it is, there's no need to make them worse."

Emil stood from his chair, agitated from this repeated debate. He clenched his fists, gritting his teeth. "I'm not going to sit here for the millionth time arguing about a topic that we've already talked about. There's only two options to choose from, so hurry up and make up your minds. Are we going to make him step down from the throne, or are we going to keep him in power!?"

The Norwegian slammed his fist on the table, making everything and everyone fall silent. He glared at his brother, his dark blue eyes piercing daggers through him.

"That is  _enough_."

The teen huffed and sunk back into his chair. Lukas' arms went back to being crossed. The Finn looked around to his fellow Nordics, an aching pain began to spread throughout his body as he watched as his friends slowly ripped each other apart.

"Just look at us, we're becoming animals. At this rate we won't be a family anymore." Tino took hold of his husband's hand and rested his head on the older ones shoulder. "Why can't we go back to the good old days?"

"We all want to go back, Tino."

Everyone in the room looked down to the floor, pondering on how they might finally achieve their goal. How could they stop the power hungry Dane who sit at the throne? How could they get him to realize what he's doing is wrong?

Lukas stood from his seat and made his way to the door. "This needs to stop."

The Swede turned his head, worry in his eyes. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to talk to him." And without another word the Norwegian left, leaving the suffering nations to themselves.

Tino sat up straight, tightly gripping Berwald's arm. The taller of the two looked down, his brow raised. 

"Ruotsi, he's going to get hurt if he goes alone-!"

The Swede pulled the Finnish man into an embrace and hushed him. "Mathias wouldn't dare hurt Nor. He loves him too much."

 

**. . .**

 

"No, this won't do. If we don't have those exports from those British merchants in here soon, then we will run out before it even shows!" The adviser looked to his fellow council members, his voice was loud and sharp and his appearance strict.

"Enough of your foolishness, there's nothing we can do about it. It was you who ordered it late so it is your responsibility to deal with the consequences." One of the other men stood up and left the room, then one by one each member began trickling out.

"W-what!? Where are you all going!? Come ba-!"

"Let them leave. There's nothing we can do about this issue." The Danish king sighed, standing up. He walked over to the adviser and placed a hand on his shoulder. "This meeting was over before it started. Come, let's go home. I think we all deserve a day off."

The adviser nodded. However, a loud creak from the door caused both the men's heads to turn towards the large doors.

"Why don't you head on home yourself, sir." The Norwegian glanced to the king before he continued. "The king and I have some things to discuss."

The king smiled. "Alright, alright. You head out without me, I'll see you at the next gathering."

The adviser, confused, only nodded back and walked out, closing the large wooden doors behind him. After a moment of silence, the Dane yawned and plopped down into a nearby chair.

"So, Norge, you wanted to speak with me- GAH!" Mathias gasped for air as the Norwegian strangled him with one hand.

"Don't talk to me as if I'm one of your subjects, you idiot." After the other began to beg for air, he let go and fixed his sleeve. "We're going to have a serious talk, and it's about your crown."

The Dane looked up, with cautious eyes as he watched the other. "What do you mean?"

"The others and I have been discussing your ability to be king."

Mathias stood from his chair. "And I've been doing a good job-"

"Good job?" Lukas glared at him. "Just because you've been doing a 'good job' you think that justifies all the times you've abused your power? Being a king is a right, Denmark. I think it's about time you step down."

"Then who would take over?" The Danes voice was louder now, more aggressive.

"Well, it seems that Berwald would be perfect for the roll, since he actually knows what he's doing." Although he felt his anger rising, Lukas remained calm. It wouldn't be good if both were outright furious or else it would lead to some violence.

"That's enough! I don't want I hear this!"

"You _never_  want to hear anything! Why don't you listen to us? Why don't you listen to _me_?" The Norwegian stomped his foot to the ground. "To think I was important to you. To think that you would have the heart and mind to listen to me- to our family. I guess it was all a lie."

At this, the king stood and stomped out of the room. But Norway looked after him, still calling out.

"If you continue down this path you will fall, Denmark! And when you do, there will be no one there to help you back up!"

 

**. . .**

 

"He didn't listen to me." Lukas leaned back into his chair, sadness apparent in his eyes.

"We all know he wouldn't listen to anyone, but not listening to _you?_ He must have really gone mad." The Finn commented as he set down a tray of tea and cookies.

"I'm sick and tired of Mathias not listening to any of us. I'm going to go talk to him myself." The Swede stated, looking at each of the others faces.

"Ruotsi, no. You're the last person he wants to talk to."

"Someone has to knock some sense into him, besides, he won't listen to Lukas anymore so someone else has to try."

Emil looked to his brother then back to Berwald. "Then go do it. We can't wait any longer."

Lukas stood up and silenced the Icelander. "This will only anger him further. I told you, just let me handle it-"

"You already had your chance and he didn't listen." The Swede snapped back.

Lukas' mouth closed as he silently sat back into his chair. "...Give it some thought before you do anything."

The Swede stood up and left, pausing only for a minute when he reached the doorway. "We've been thinking' about this for years now. How much more thought do we have to put into it?"

Lukas glanced to the Swedish man. "Still." He begged, his voice soft.

Berwald looked away. "There will be a change. And it will be now."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks everyone for reading! Hope you enjoyed it! As always, comments and criticism is appreciated. I want to know how to make my writing better!
> 
> Also, sorry this was very short. This was just the conversations between the nations about Denmark as king. Basically what happened afterwards was Sweden taking Finland and running away (beating up Denmark in the process) and many years later taking Norway by force. History is cool and you can write great fics about it.


End file.
